A hop, Skip, and a Week
by CoachLover18
Summary: Claire may be moving to Paris,Massie gets broken up with by a post-it. R&R! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic hope you like.**

disclaimer:i do not own the clique.

This story is set when the Pretty Committee are all 24.

Massie Block: Had a fight with Derrington and hasn't talked to him in two years. She now has a fabulous job as a magazine editor for Vogue and a new boyfriend…but will it last?

Claire Lyons: Is a successful author and has a new boyfriend…and it's not Cam. Claire's new boyfriend wants her to move to Paris with him…but will she go?

Alicia Rivera: Loves her life and is engaged to her on true love.

Dylan Marvil: Is tired of looking for love and now that she's a size two all she's looking for are labels.

Kristen Gregory: Is a successful business owner and now all she wants is love…but will she find it?


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:I do not own the Clique.**

Manhattan  
Massie's Apartment  
Monday January 4th  
12:01pm

In New York where nothing good happens 9pm, it's bad when something happens at 12pm…  
that being a fight with Alex, my boyfriend

"Massie I'm tired of you only think about yourself!"Alex was yelling

"But I sa--"I tried to explain but I got interrupted.

"You always put me down in front of your friends and making me look and sound like the bad person"

"I know and I'm sorry but--"

"No don't say anything. Listen I think we need to take a break for awhile. I'm going to go back to  
Jersey to think about things. Don't call me I'll call you." and with that Alex left before I had a chance  
to say anything.

**I hope you like it so far. Sorry it's short.R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not and never will own the Clique.**

Manhattan  
Starbucks  
Monday January 4th  
1:10pm

"I can't believe it! He told me he wanted to take a break. Already! We've only been dating for a month."  
I was still mad about what happened early.

"Come on Mass. A break's not always a bad thing. It could be a good thing for you."Of course Dylan would say that. She completely gave up on love.

"Taking a break is a bad thing. It's a hop, skip, and a week to a break up."Claire was right and I knew it.

"Whatever happened to a break being a good thing?"Alicia asked.

"Yeah, spring break, summer break, lunch break."Dylan was saying.

"I know and now they just keep getting worse: taking a break, breaking up, break down. I mean what's next a hip break?"Kristen said finally speaking up.

"But why did Alex go all the way to Jersey to think about this?"I asked hoping someone would know the answer.

"Maybe he's two timing you and he has another girlfriend in Jersey and he is using the whole 'break' thing as a way to get away from you to go see her."

"Dylan!"Claire, Alicia, and Kristen shouted.

"Don't say that! Mass don't worry he's not two timing you."Alicia said to me.

"You know what Massie you just need to think about one thing: What do you want?"Claire asked.

As I took Claire's last comment into consideration I only thought of one thing I wanted. I wanted…NO! stop thinking about him Massie! You don't want him!

**I hope you like it. If you have any ideas tell me.R&R.  
xoxo,  
Coachlover18**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter! I hope you like it.R&R!  
Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the Clique.  
**

Manhattan  
Discount Store  
Tuesday January 5th  
2:30pm

The next day I found myself shopping at a discount store. If Massie found out where I was right now I think she would scream.

_Shopping for labels.. shopping for love  
Manolo and Louis.. it's all I'm thinking of  
Shopping for labels.. shopping for love  
Manolo and Louis.. it's all I'm thinking of_

_Already know what my addiction is  
I be looking for labels.. I ain't looking for love  
I shop for purses while I walks out the door  
Don't cry.. buy a bag and get over it  
And.. I'm not concerned with all the politics  
It's a lot of men I know I could find another_

My phone was ringing."Hello?"

"Hello and greetings from California! How's it going?"

It was cam."Good. I'm discount shopping and I found an amazing Dior dress."

"I meant how's your, you know how's tricks?"

"Tricks are for kids."

"Haha funny. So how's it going with that Russian dressing guy?"

"He's Russian not salad dressing and it's going great and why are you asking me this?"

"Well we are friends aren't we?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"And friends ask each other things like that."

"Um okay. So how's California?"  


"Its okay."

"Just okay?"

"Well it's a lot different here than in New York, you know?"

"Well I have to go"

"Okay you can call me later if you want to talk again. And I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

I didn't understand it. Cam kept calling me. Even after he moved to California and I didn't want him to, but at the same time I wanted him to call. I almost looked forward to the phone call everyday…almost.

**hope you liked it.R&R! If you have any ideas tell me.  
xoxo,  
coachlover18**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter.Please R&R.  
Disclaimer:I don't own the clique.**

**Manhattan  
Tuesday January 5th  
3:00pm**

Claire decided to leave the discount store and go visit Kristen.

Kristen owned a chain of clothing stores called Ambition. The store was for girls who couldn't afford things like Juicy Couture and Coach.

As Claire was walking to Kristen's store she thought of something.

_Flashback  
Claire just got back from a funeral. She decided to call Cam._

_"Hello?" Cam answered._

_"Hi."_

_"Hey what's up?"_

_"Nothing. I just got back from a funeral"_

_"oh and you thought of me, that makes me feel real special" Cam joked._

_I guess so. What are you doing tonight?"Claire giggled._

_"Nothing."_

_"Yes you are you're going to dinner."_

_"Really I am? Well that depends, who am I going to dinner with?"_

_"Me of course." Claire smirked._

_"Well okay then. I'll see you tonight."_

_"Okay."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."  
End of flashback_

Claire didn't know what made her thing about that or why she even thought about it. That flashback made her feel something but she didn't know what. Ever since Cam moved, Claire felt something missing and she didn't understand it… Wasn't she happy with Nick?  


**Massie's Apartment  
Friday January 8th  
9:30pm**

Massie was working on and article for the magazine and watching Sex And The City when her door bell rang. Massie didn't know who it could be. Kristen was at work, Claire was out with Nick, Dylan was at dinner with her cousin, and Alicia was out somewhere with someone. So she didn't know who could possibly be at her door at 9:30 at night.

When Massie opened the door…there was Alex with purple carnations.

"I heard these were making a comeback."Alex said with a half smile referring to what Massie had said about carnations a few weeks ago.

"Listen I'm sorry Massie.I don't know why I left and decided we needed a break because we didn't."Alex was trying to sound sincere but something in his voice made Massie thing something was wrong, but Massie just let that thought go.

"I love you Massie."He sounded unsure but Massie didn't notice.

"I love you too."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next when Massie woke up, Alex wasn't right next to her like he was last night. She called out for him but there was no answer. That's when Massie noticed something purple sticking to her table. She got up to go see what it was. It was a Post It. A Post It that said one of the worst possible things ever.

It said:  
Massie, I'm sorry. I can't do this. Please don't be mad at me.


	6. AN

**Should I continue this story or not? I only got 2 reviews and like 566 hits. If you want me to continue this story review it, and if you have any ideas tell me.**

If I don't get more reviews then i'm going to stop the story.

-coachlover18


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've benn really busy and school just started and in two days we already got so much homework! Anyways here's chapter 6! I hope you like it:) I want at least 3-5 more reviews if you want the next chapter up faster.So please R&R**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.

Now on with the story...

Starbucks  
Saturday January 9th  
9:30am

"A post-it! Can you believe it! He broke up with me on a Post-it! He couldn't have just done it in person but no…he had to break up with me using a Post-it." Massie vented still furious about the Post-it Alex left for her earlier that morning.

"Hey look on the bright side, at least the post-it was purple…you know your favorite color. See he was thinking of you."Dylan was trying to brighten the moment and make Massie a little happier…but that only made Massie madder.

"Thinking of me?! By using a purple post-it instead of just a plain yellow one…you call that him thinking of me because my favorite color is purple?! Dylan those were my purple post-it's that I have sitting on my table! Not only did he brake up with me on a post-it…he didn't even have the decency to go out and buy the post-it himself! No instead he used my own purple post-it! He used my purple post-it against me!"Massie was beyond mad. She raised her voice more and more each time she spoke.

"Massie just calm down. Forget about him." Kristen tried to calm Massie down.

"Did you call him at all to see why he broke up with you?"Alicia questioned.

"No. I didn't even call to leave him one of those angry messages: 'Hi it's me, you're an asshole!' but that did feel kind of good just saying that to you guys right now." Massie admitted..

"Hey I know what we can do to get your mind off of him. There's a new club opening tonight called Hypnotic. We should go and have a G.N.O" Claire thought that going to a club would help Massie.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

** Massie's apartment  
Saturday January 9th  
9:45pm**

Later that day when Massie was getting ready to go to Hypnotic, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Massie I don't think I can come to Hypnotic with you guys tonight. I'm not feeling too hot" It was Dylan.

"Why are you sick?"

"No I have nothing to wear…nothing makes me feel hot."

"Dylan you are going to this club with use tonight because I just got broken up with on a post-it…my own post-it."

"Okay, okay you don't have to play the 'My boyfriend just broke up with me using my own post-its to do it' card, I'll find something to wear."  


"Good…see you soon Bye!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

When Dylan got off the phone with Massie; she looked in her closet for something to wear. When she looked on her top self there they were….her skinny jeans…the jeans every girl keeps in the vain hope that they will be able to fit in them on day. Dylan put them on and they fit her! Now she was ready to go.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** Hypnotic**  
** Saturday January 9th  
10:20pm  
**

Massie, Claire, Alicia, and Kristen were already at club Hypnotic waiting outside for Dylan.

"You guys won't believe this but I am in my skinny jeans!" Dylan was ecstatic.

"And you look good!" Claire exclaimed.

"Dylan I never noticed but you have one hot ass!" Massie giggled and so did everyone else.

They all entered Hypnotic.

"I'll be back guys; I have to go to the bathroom." Dylan told them.

"Are you actually going to go to the bathroom or are you just going to stare at your ass in the mirror?" Claire asked Dylan.

"That too!" Dylan smiled and laughed and so did everyone else. While Dylan walked to the bathroom they went to go find a table.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie exclaimed.

"What?" Claire asked.

"There goes Alex's friend." Massie didn't know what to do.

"Where?"

"Over there at the next table. What should I do?"

"Ignore them!" Alicia told her.

"No I can't. It will get back to Alex that I acted childish. I'll just go over there and say hi. I'll be back." Massie got up.  


"Good luck." Claire told Massie.

"Thanks, I'll need it." And with that Massie walked off to talk to Ryan, Alex's friend.

"Hey."

"Oh Massie hi."

"How are you?"

"Great oh and this is my friend Vic, Vic this is Massie Alex's girlfriend. Is Alex with you?"

"Um actually we broke up this morning."

"Oh well yeah I knew you guys had all kinds of problems."

'He knew they had all kinds of problems? What the hell? How did he know if me and Alex had problems…I didn't think we had any until this morning.' Massie thought.

"I know a break up can be hard." Ryan said after Massie didn't say anything for awhile.

"Yes under normal circumstances they are but in this case harder. Alex broke up with me on a post-it."Massie told Ryan who just sat there un-amused.

"I know since you're Alex's friend you can't have a normal reaction…but the normal reaction is this:" Massie made a shocked face. "Not that I'm telling everyone…just a few friends…because I wanted to know why he would do that."

"Maybe he was afraid."

"Afraid? How so?"

"Well you know women can get extremely angry."

"Well I would have been very understanding if Alex would have just broken up with me in person instead of on a post-it."

"Right." Vic said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?!"

"You all say that and then you just freak out and go all crazy and start yelling and throwing things at us!" Vic told her.  


"Oh so now it's all are fault?" Massie was starting to get fed up now.

"All we're saying is that there really is no good way to break up with someone is there?" Vic asked.

"Um actually there is. You can have the guts and common curtsy to tell a girl to her face that you want to break up with her with out using a text or an e-mail or a missing persons report and get over your fear of looking like the bad guy and the fear of the girl being upset and mad and have the awkward break up talk…because avoiding that talk is what makes you the bad guy!...And you know what Vince?"

"Um it's Vic."

"Whatever...most girls aren't angry, crazy people…we just want a clean break up that doesn't include a post-it!" Massie was pissed. She walked back to where the rest of the girls were. They had seen and heard everything.

"You know that angry message I didn't leave Alex? I think I just left it on his friend. We have to get out of here now!" and with that the girls left Hypnotic.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** Claire's apartment  
Saturday January 9th  
11:42pm**

Later that night, Claire's doorbell rang. She opened the door to find her boyfriend, Nick.

"Hey!"Claire kissed him.

"Hey I need to talk to you." Claire suddenly got a nervous feeling. Did Nick want to break up with her?

"I'm moving to Paris."

Claire felt upset when Nick said this. She guessed that they were going to break up since Nick was moving to Paris.

"And I want you to move to Paris with me." There was a long silence before Nick spoke again.

"So are you going to move to Paris with me?"

"Yeah." Claire smiled.

**Well there you go chapter 6. hope you liked it. Remember if you want another chapter faster I need at least 3-5 more reviews**

xoxo,  
coachlover18


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I haven't updated in like 5 months. my laptop broke and school has been keeping me very busy... so here's chappy 7 and read the note at the bottom please :)**

Claire's Apartment  
Friday January 15th  
5:30pm

It was almost a week since Nick asked Claire to move to Paris with…to which she happily said yes to. She told the PC the day after that she was moving.

Today was Claire's last day in New York. She had all her stuff packed and she was getting ready to go to an early dinner with the girls for the last time before she moved. They kept calling her all week trying to convince her to stay in New York.

Just then, Claire's house phone rang but, she decided to screen the call because she only had a half hour left to get ready before dinner.  
It was Dylan:

"Please don't move to Paris. We need you here…who's going to make me feel better and give me advice when I'm upset and feel fat?! Who's going to lighten the mood with a joke when one of us is mad?! Who's going to keep us all together?! What I'm saying is…PLEASE DON'T GO!"

The phone rang again but again Claire didn't answer it thinking it was just Dylan again…it wasn't.

"Claire it's me Cam. I'm back in New York and I really want to see you. So call me…it's the same number and if---"Claire stopped the message and deleted it…she didn't need this…not now.

It was almost 6 so Claire walked out of her apartment and when she stepped outside…HE was there.

"Hey." He was leaning against the railing smiling at her.

"Hi." She said bemused.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Um I'm kind of late for dinner with the girls."

"But its only 5:48…come on I'll only keep you for a couple of minutes." Cam looked up at Claire and she swore she felt her heart skip a couple beats but, she shook it off.

"Fine," she walked down the steps towards him, "Sorry for not returning any of your calls."

"Did I make you mad or something?"

"No I was just really busy lately."

"Oh. Well how about we go out to dinner tomorrow night?" he looked up at her hopeful.

"I can't." was her reply.

"Why not." Cam was crestfallen.

"Because I'm moving to Paris…tonight."

"Oh." Cam was disappointed. He didn't want Claire to leave. He wanted her…he loved her…he didn't want to lose her but here she was standing right in front of him saying she's moving half way around the world.

"Well listen I have to go…it was nice knowing you." Claire said and started walking away.

"Claire wait," Cam began, "When were you going to tell me you were leaving? Why are you moving? Why can't you stay here? We can be together…we can settl---"

"Why Cam?" she interrupted sharply, "Why do you always do this to me? Why do you keep jerking me around? Why is it that every time I'm happy you have to go and **** it all up for me? I finally find someone else and you decide to come back and say you want me back and you just expect me to come crawling back to you?" Claire was outraged.

"Claire I made a mistake. You and I---" Cam tried to explain.

"You and I NOTHING! Just leave me alone…forget all about me…forget I even exists!" and with that Claire turned on her heel and ran down the street leaving Cam to let Claire's words sink in. Cam could never forget her…he was in love with her.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Susi Samba  
Friday January 15th  
6:07pm

"Sure now that I've moved on and am leaving he wants me back! Why does he always do this? You know who he is?"

"Who?" Massie, Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan all asked.

"Cam is the boy who cried love…he's been doing this for years," Claire said angrily but then softened, "Okay girls." Claire started.

"Stop you're going to make me cry." Alicia already had tears forming in her brown eyes.

"But she didn't say anything yet." Dylan stated.

"But I know what's coming." Alicia cried.

"I just wanted to say thank you for supporting me and my decision to leave…even if some of you didn't want me to." Claire looked at Dylan.

"Who me? I never said anything." Claire laughed and hugged Dylan who was holding back tears.

"Stop you guys!" Alicia had tears going down her face.

Claire continued, "Today I had a thought go through my head…I thought what if…what if I never moved here…what if," Claire tried to get it out but, she started to cry too, "What if I never met you guys." She finished.  
Now everyone was crying into their dinner.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was time for Claire to leave for the airport. But before she left to board the plane, Massie pulled her over to talk to her. Massie who was someone who never cried, had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Claire I'm really going to miss you. I can't believe that we're not going to see each other every day anymore…I …I feel like I'm losing apart of me…you're the closest thing I ever had to sister."

Now Claire started crying again too, "I'm going to miss you too Mass."

"I love you…don't forget to call me."

"I won't…I love you too." And that Claire left to get on the plane.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nick's House  
Paris Friday January 22nd  
12:00pm

It has been a week since Claire left and so far Paris was not what she thought it would be like. It was cold and there was nothing for her to do… she didn't know anyone yet and all Nick did was work. Claire decided to call Massie.

"Hello?" came Massie's voice from the other end instantly lifting Claire's spirits.

"Massie! Hi!"

"Claire hey! Ehmagawd I miss you!"

"I miss you too."

"What's wrong?" Massie could tell Claire was upset.

"Everything. Paris isn't what I thought it would be and all Nick does is work and today I saw these five girls shopping and laughing and I don't know."

"Claire come home!"

"I can't. I've only been here a week."

"Claire come home you're upset…COME HOME!"

"I just miss everyone and I have all this time to think. Can I tell you something and you won't say I told you so?"

"Sure."

"I miss Cam…I keep comparing Cam to Nick and I just keep thinking Cam and if I would have been happier if I would have stayed in New York with him and you guys."

"Well then come home."

"I don't know…I'll think about it…I have to go bye."

"Okay bye."  
Claire didn't know what to do.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alicia was in Claire's apartment getting Claire's mail like she was asked to do. That's when the phone rang…the machine got it and Alicia listened to it to see who it was. It was Cam:

"Claire it's Cam…I don't know if you can get your messages or if you have someone giving them to you but I have to tell you something…I can't lose you…I love you---"

Alicia quickly answered the phone after she heard that

"Cam…it's Alicia…listen meet me and the rest of the girls at Starbucks in ten minutes…Okay…Bye."  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Starbucks  
Friday January 22nd  
4:00pm

Alicia noticed Cam and waved him over to come and sit with them.

Massie, Dylan, and Kristen glared at him.

"I know I haven't been your favorite over the years because I kept hurting her and I know I messed it up so many times. But I really love her and if you think I have a chance I'll be on the next plane to Paris."

Massie looked straight at Cam and said:  
"Go get our girl and bring her back."  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Later that day Massie was at a restaurant. When she was looking around she could have swore she saw someone familiar. No. It wasn't…it couldn't be…but when she looked again to make sure…it was. Across the room she locked eyes with _HIM.__  
_****

Well there you have it Chappy 7. I wanted to ask you what you thought about this for a new story...it would be called Block's Anatomy and would be based around Grey's Anatomy...so tell me if I should make this a story in a review. And don't forget to R&R if you want to next chappy!

XOXO, coachlover18_._


	9. Please Read!

**I know I hate A/N too but,**

I just wanted to ask you guys if you would want a sequel to this story because there are only a few chapters left.

Tell me in a review or on the poll on my profile.

The next chapter for this story should be up by the end of the week even if that means putting working on my world history project off lol :)

XOXO

Coachlover18


	10. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who review and alearted this story and thank you to EminastOrYtime for giving me an idea in this Chapter!  
And sorry if there are any mistakes i just really wanted to put this chappy up. Plz read the note at the end it's important!  
Don't forget to R&R!!!!  
Enjoy :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique :(**

Nick's House  
Paris  
Monday January 25th  
2:00pm

This was it; was the thought that was going through Claire's head. About two hours ago she decided that Paris was not the place for her and so she packed her bags.

She looked over at Nick who was sitting on the edge of the bed watching her pack. He tried to convince her to stay, but her heart wasn't in it anymore. She didn't love Nick…she knew who she really loved and her was back in New York.

"We'll I guess this is it." Nick finally spoke, seeing she was done packing.

"Yeah it is. I'm so---"Claire started but was interrupted from a knock on the door. Who could that be she thought? She walked to the door and answered it and what she saw standing at the door brought tears to her eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Massie looked at Derrick and never took her eyes off him and he never took his off her. It has been two years since she saw him. Two year since the incident. The incident being their wedding getting out of control and Derrick calling it off all because of Massie. She didn't blame him, she basically became a bride-zilla. Massie thought about him every day and now he was standing across the room.

Massie took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey" She could barely get the word out.

"Hey" He said in a way that was enough to make her heart melt.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did two years ago. I wish it would have never happened but it did and if you ever wanted to start over and go out or maybe even just be friends then give me a call."

"That's not good enough for me." Came his response. She felt like she was going to break down in front of everyone, so she went to turn away but Derrick grabbed her arm. He turned her around to face him and pull something out of his pocket. It was the ring he was going to give to Massie two years ago; he had always kept it with him hoping one day he would see her again.

Massie started crying as she saw him get down on one knee and open the box with the ring inside.

"Massie there hasn't been a day in the past two years that I hadn't thought of you. You're still my one and only love. Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes!" was all that she could get out because she was crying. Derrick stood up and put the ring on her finger and kissed her. Finally after two years Massie's life was whole again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Nick's House  
Paris  
Monday January 25th  
2:00pm

Claire couldn't believe it. Standing in front of her was the only man she ever truly loved.

"Cam?" She smiled and went towards him and right into his arms. Nick came out of the room and saw this.

"Who is this. Wait is HE the reason why you're leaving me?" Nick's voice was filled with anger and rage and Claire knew there was going to be some kind of fight, she could feel it.

She was right. Nick walked over to Cam and hit him.

"Nick don't," She got in the middle before he tried to hit Cam again, but Nick didn't pay attention and when he tried to hit Cam again, he hit Claire by mistake. This set Cam off. No one hit's Claire.

Cam punched Nick and made him fall to the ground. He was about to hit Nick again when Claire stopped him.

"Cam stop it! Leave him he's not worth it. Just take me home"

Cam took on last look at Nick on the floor and turned back to Claire, "Okay."  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Paris  
Monday January 25th  
3:00pm

"How did you know where to find me?" Claire still couldn't believe Cam was here.

"Alicia, Massie, and Dylan told me." He responded and she smiled. "Now should we get you home?"

"Yeah but first…tell me I'm the one." She looked up at him and he turned to face her. Cam took her in his arms.

"Claire you're the one. You always have been, you are, and you always will be. I love you."

"I love you too." They closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**OKay sorry it was short but this story is almost over. There will be a sequel coming in the summer! I also will be putting all my stories on Hiatus for the next 5 weeks because that's how many weeks are left in this school year (thank god! lol) and i have to study for finals and finish all my projects. So I hope you don't lose interest in my stories because of this. And don't worry Block's Anatomy will be the first story I update.**

Well I hoped you like this chappy please R&R and make my happy :) and give me any ideas u have for the next chapter or even what you want to see happen in the sequel :)

XOXO  
Coachlover18


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Starbucks  
Tuesday January 26th  
1:00pm  


Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kisten were at Starbucks having their usual midday coffee. It wasn't the same without Claire there.

Silence over came the group as they all looked down at their coffee cups, all hoping Claire wasn't stubborn and listened to Cam and came home to New York with him.

"Miss me?" the voice broke them from their thoughts and they all looked up to find Claire standing there. They screamed and jumped up to hug her, making everyone look at them. Then all took their seats when they noticed them looking.

"So I'm guessing everything worked out Cam and you two are back together?" Massie asked hopeful.

"Yup!" Claire was beyond happy, she was back in New York with her friends where she belonged and she hasd her Cam back for good this time.

"Good, we're so happy you're back," Dylan told her and then turned to Massie, "So now that Claire is here are you going to tell us your big news?"

Massie smiled and then told them, "I got engaged!"

"To who?" they all asked in unision.

"Derrick!" Once again they all screamed causing everyone to look at them again but, this time they didn't care.

When they all calmed down, Alicia spoke up, "I have news too!"

"What is it?" they asked.

"Last night I got engaged to Josh!" Massie, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen all looked at her in shock. This was not good.

**This was the last chapter in A Hop, Skip, and a Week. I know it was very short and it was horrible. I hated this story but hopefully the sequel will be better. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted and faved this story even though it was horrible and I hated it. And sorry if there are any mistakes. I had to type this on fanfiction. And also look for the next chapter in Block's Anatomy. That should be out by tomorrow night :)**

~XO~ Coachlover


End file.
